Moving On
by RubberDuckies
Summary: Naruto wants Kakashi, but every time Kakashi looks at him, all he sees is his old sensei. Will Kakashi finally get over Minato and allow himself to love Naruto, or are they both destined to be miserable for the rest of their lives? KakaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just feeling creative lately. I've updated two of my stories, more than once, and this is the third NEW one I've started. The plot bunnies won't leave me alone!**

Kakashi was sitting on the roof of the book shop he'd just come out of with his nose in the pages of his new novel he'd bought to pass the time while he waited for Jiraiya to write a new Icha Icha. He was sitting quietly, not bothering anyone, not being bothered, at least, not until…

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried as he ran down the street towards the man.

Kakashi looked up to see his old student coming towards him. He hadn't seen him for the two years he'd be outside the village, training with Jiraiya. He wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but he'd missed the goofy little blonde. He still remembered the day he'd told him he was going away with Jiraiya.

"Sensei?" Naruto had said to get Kakashi's attention. He was lounging in a tree, reading, like always.

"Hm?"

"Um…can I talk to you for a second?"

Kakashi glanced at the child. For once, he didn't look like he was up to no good. He closed his book and dropped down to the ground in front of the boy. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you…" Naruto trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence. Finally, he gave up and, instead, hugged Kakashi tightly.

Kakashi was frozen, not sure what to do. Should he hug him back? Why was he being hugged in the first place? He ended up not doing anything; Naruto hadn't given him time to decide.

Naruto let him go and stepped back, "I just wanted to tell you thank you."

Kakashi blinked in confusion, "Uh…for what?"

"For being my sensei."

"Oh…well, uh…no problem."

Naruto looked away for a moment, "Um…I also wanted to tell you myself…before you found out on your own...I have a new sensei."

Kakashi was silent. A new sensei? Naruto was replacing him? "A…new sensei…"

"Yeah…um…pervy-sensei-"

"Pervy-sensei?" Kakashi cut him off, he had a pretty good idea who Naruto was talking about, "It's Jiraiya, isn't it?"

Naruto looked at him again, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was my sensei's sensei." Kakashi was less hurt that he was being replaced by someone like Jiraiya. The man might be a shameless pervert, and he could sometimes be a complete moron, but he didn't just accidentally become a sannin. Plus, with Sasuke gone, Naruto with Jiraiya, and Sakura with Tsunade, he didn't have to teach anymore. He could spend all day doing nothing, just like he'd always wanted. Kakashi pretended like being abandoned by all three of his students didn't hurt...

"Oh…" Naruto looked down again, "Sensei…I want you to know…I appreciate what you've taught me. I'm not replacing you, you'll always be my sensei, I'm just…" Naruto tried to think of a way to explain it, "I'm putting another noodle in my bowl of ramen."

Kakashi smiled. He'd actually understood what the boy was trying to say. If you spend enough time with someone, you learn to understand their jargon. He was trying to say he was adding Jiraiya to his collection of senseis. First there was Iruka, then him, and now Jiraiya too. Frankly, Kakashi was surprised he'd come up with such a good metaphor.

"I see…so this means you're not going to be bursting into my house, uninvited, at any given time to interrupt my peace and quiet? This sounds too good to be true."

Naruto playfully punched Kakashi in the stomach, "You're such a jerk, Sensei."

Kakashi laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. Naruto looked up and smiled at him. Kakashi could see the relief in his eyes. Clearly, he'd thought Kakashi would be upset, and he was, but not because he felt like he was being replaced. He was upset because now he didn't have an excuse to see Naruto.

He loved Naruto. Naruto didn't know it and Kakashi refused to admit it, even to himself sometimes, but he did. Although, he wasn't sure if it was real…or just because he looked so much like Minato. Everyday he looked more and more like his old love, and it seemed Kakashi fell deeper and deeper in love with him everyday too. It was embarrassing sometimes. He felt dirty when he caught himself fantasizing about the things he'd like to do with Naruto. Naruto was so much younger than himself, after all. They could never be together.

_I wonder if this is what Minato felt like._

"You be good for Jiraiya. He's not quite as kind as I am, so don't test his patience. And I expect to be the first to get a copy of his new book, got it?"

"Got it!"

Kakashi put his book away and watched the blonde's progress towards him. His eyes were glued to him. It had been years, and he looked like his father's clone. When those last bits of baby fat melted away from his face, and his hair got just a little bit longer, he'd look just like him…only with whiskers…and with an even worse fashion sense...

Kakashi smiled to himself while he remembered Minato's ridiculous white, flamed cape/coat. It was flamboyant to say the least, but not quite as flamboyant as Naruto's black and bright orange jumpsuit.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried again, waving like he wasn't sure if Kakashi had noticed him. The entire street had noticed him.

Jiraiya was further down the street, taking his time. He didn't like Kakashi enough to come running to him like a puppy to their treat-bearing Master. Even if he did, he wouldn't come running. He wasn't a stupid kid anymore…most of the time…

Naruto stopped to catch his breath in front of the book store and Kakashi dropped to the ground. "Welcome back, Naruto. You've grown," Kakashi said, noting his height. He was almost as tall as him. Maybe if he didn't have several inches of silver hair…they might be the same height. Naruto grinned proudly, putting his fists on his hips and puffing out his chest like he was displaying himself. "Nice outfit."

"You like it? Ero-sennin worked me so hard, my old one got all torn and tattered. I had to get a new one!"

"I like it better than your old one," Kakashi said truthfully. He'd never cared for the weird, white, neck thing his old outfit had. This one was much simpler in design and didn't have the poofy neck. He still didn't like it, it was orange, but it wasn't as bad as the other one.

"I got you something, sensei!"

"Me?"

Naruto produced a paperback book from his leg pouch and handed it to Kakashi, "The first copy, just like you asked."

Kakashi stared at the book, eyes sparkling, "This is the new Icha Icha…"

"Yup!" Kakashi remembered telling Naruto he wanted the first copy, but he hadn't really meant it. He hadn't expected Naruto to actually bring him the very first copy, or even remember his joke of a request. He'd even gotten a paperback, knowing he liked to carry it around and hardbacks made that difficult. "I even got him to sign it for you!"

Kakashi took the book and opened it to the title page where it was indeed signed. "Naruto…I think I just fell in love with you a little bit…" as soon as the words left his mouth, Kakashi wanted to die. He blushed like mad, but luckily he wore a mask so Naruto couldn't tell. Hopefully the boy wouldn't take it the wrong way, even though he should have because Kakashi had been absolutely serious.

Jiraiya caught up with them just then. He smiled lazily at Kakashi, "The look on your face when he pulled that out…that's why I still bother to write."

Kakashi laughed, "I can't wait to read it." He looked to Naruto again, "Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome, sensei!" Naruto gave him that grin the Yondaime had be famous for.

"Did you read it?" Kakashi asked, "Or did Jiraiya not let you?"

"I tried to read it…but it was just so boring…" Naruto kept talking about how boring it was, but Kakashi didn't hear him. He was staring at the boy again. It wasn't until that moment that he realized Naruto's voice had changed. It was deeper…like Minato's. His heart ached to hear it, but at the same time, it made him fell warm too. "Sensei?" Naruto said, "Seeeeenseeeeiii?" he waved a hand in front of Kakashi's face and he snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? What did you say? It was boring?"

"Yeah, SO boring, I only read the first couple pages."

Jiraiya was chuckling to himself. Kakashi looked over at him and received a knowing smile. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, which only made him laugh more.

"Ah, Naruto," Jiraiya said, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning into him, "you just don't like reading. You've always preferred more…" he looked up at Kakashi with a mischievous smile, "hands-on activities."

Kakashi upped his narrowed eyes to a full-out glare.

_Stupid Sannin…why do they have to be so damn perceptive? _

"Hands-on activities?" Naruto said thoughtfully, "Like what?"

Still looking at Kakashi, Jiraiya grinned evilly, "Oh, I dunno…Kakashi, can you think of anything Naruto might enjoy doing?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said cheerfully, "We could do something together!" Jiraiya died laughing, going to his knees, and clutching his stomach as tears of joy leaked from his eyes. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the joke.

Luckily, Kakashi was saved from whatever answer Jiraiya would have given, because Sakura ran up out of nowhere and grasped Naruto in a big hug. "Naruto! You're back!"

Naruto forgot all about what they'd been talking about and turned all his attention to Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" He hugged her back and thought about groping her ass, but refrained. He knew what the consequence would be if he tried.

Kakashi watched the two sadly. Naruto was still in love with Sakura. He could tell by the way he hung on her every word, smiling like crazy.

It wasn't long before Naruto asked Sakura out, just like he always did when he had the chance, and Kakashi was angered by Sakura's rejection.

_Naruto is so amazing, how can she not want to be with him? Stupid pink thing…_

Kakashi wasn't really angry at Sakura for rejecting Naruto. He was angry with himself for being envious of the attention Naruto gave her.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you two in her office," Sakura said once they were done catching up and Sakura had beaten Naruto's in for implying that she was flat-chested, "And you too, Kakashi-sensei."

The three men followed Sakura to the Godaime's office. Tsunade was waiting, patiently for once, and was pleased when they showed up.

"Welcome back, Naruto, Jiraiya." The two smiled and nodded, Jiraiya a little lazier than Naruto's who was close to exploding with excitement. "Now that you're back, you and Sakura get to take a test."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other and then at Tsunade.

"A test?" Sakura said.

"Yup, I want to see how you've both progressed."

"What kind of test?" Naruto asked.

She smiled at him, almost maliciously, "You're going to take the bell test again, with Kakashi."

Both chuunin stared at the Godaime with dropped jaws.

"No way…" Sakura said forlornly. She knew she'd gotten much stronger, but not strong enough to defeat Kakashi.

Naruto, on the other hand, was, if possible, even more excited. He couldn't wait to show Kakashi how much stronger he'd gotten. He didn't even care that there was barely a chance of them getting the bells. All that mattered was that he would get to fight with Kakashi.

"Thanks for the warning," Kakashi said sullenly. Tsunade just smiled at him. He sighed, "Meet me in training ground seven in two hours. We'll do the test then."

Naruto thought Kakashi wanted the two hours to read his new book, but that wasn't it, although he might read a bit of it…He really needed some time to get over seeing Naruto again. Every time he looked at him, Kakashi wanted to gather him up in his arms and kiss him all over. He could not fight seriously with the boy in that mindset. He didn't really think he could completely get over him, but he was determined to bury himself deep enough in denial that he could function properly.

Kakashi escaped the room through the window and left to collect himself while the others stayed behind to talk about old times.

**Question: is it ero-sennin or ero-sannin? I wasn't sure, but sennin just sounded better, so i went with that. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, guys, chapter two! -**

Back at his apartment, Kakashi leaned his head against the door to his own bedroom. The wood was cool against his bare skin. He'd take his mask and headband off when entering his home. He felt like he was suffocating with the mask on and the headband came off when he pulled the mask over his head.

"Naruto…"

Kakashi opened the door and stumbled into his room and over to his bedside table. There was only one drawer in the table, which contained only one thing. A picture, Kakashi's only picture of his sensei. It was of the two of them a few weeks before he gave his life for the village. The two of them had pressed their cheeks together and Kakashi had held the camera in front of them to take the picture. It was the only picture anyone had of Kakashi without his mask on.

The day they'd taken the picture had been one of the happiest in Kakashi's life. Minato had snuck out of his office to spend the day with him. They'd gone out to lunch together in a nice little, out-of-the-way steakhouse, where they'd gotten their own chef, just for the two of them. The chef's dry humor had entertained them both throughout the whole meal. After lunch they'd gotten ice cream, which Minato had gotten all over himself. Kakashi had graciously helped him…clean it up…back at Minato's home. Then they'd gone swimming in the pond behind Minato's house where the picture was taken.

Just the two of them, they'd had so much fun together. Kakashi had been so happy. He'd thought it would never end. When Minato was around, it was easier for him to live with the guilt of Obito's death. With Minato around, he was able to live with the guilt of not being able to save Rin from herself. With Minato around, Kakashi had been able to…live. But he was gone now. All that was left of him was a memory…and Naruto.

Kakashi stared at the picture and wondered why it was so blurry. He realized it was because he was crying. Remembering his sensei always seemed to make him do that.

Minato's death had hurt more than Obito's or Rin's. It hurt more because Minato had had a choice. Rin, unlike vicious rumors would lead you to believe, had died of grief, not of slit wrists or self-injected poisons. She'd loved Obito and after he died, Rin just couldn't take it anymore. But Minato…Minato didn't have to die. He could have lived. He used to say that Kakashi was everything to him, that he was the most important thing in the world to him. Kakashi had always believed him. Until that day though. He knew Minato loved him. He knew he was important to him, but he wasn't the most important thing. The village was. It always had been. Kakashi wasn't hurt by being second though. Minato had been the Yondaime. It was his job to take care of the village no matter what. He just wished he could have gone with him.

The last time Kakashi saw him, they were in his office. Minato had told him to meet him there. Kakashi could tell something was bothering the man and it wasn't the fact that the village was being attacked by a giant, nine-tailed fox.

"Nato…what's wrong?"

Minato looked up at him. "What's wrong? We're being attacked by the Kyuubi, and you're asking me what's wrong?"

"There's something else. What is it?"

Minato looked away for a moment. "Sit down, Kashi. I need to talk to you about something."

Kakashi sat down, obediently and trustingly, in the only chair in the room and immediately felt the seal trap him where he was. "Nato, what's going on?" He was scared now.

Minato knelt in front of him. "Kashi…I know I told you I'd always be here for you…" Kakashi started shaking his head, knowing where Minato was going with this. He'd heard rumors about him sealing the Kyuubi into a child, but he knew what that would take and he refused to believe Minato would do that. "But…the village needs me."

"Nato, no, please…"

"I'm sorry, Kashi, I'm so sorry…" Minato was crying, they were BOTH crying.

"Don't leave me, Nato, please!"

Minato cupped the side of his face in one hand, "I don't want to leave you, Kashi, but I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do! You ALWAYS have a choice! You taught me that…you always have a choice. Don't leave me, Nato, I can't live without you."

"Yes you can, Kashi."

"No I can't!"

"You have to, please, for me. Take care of Naruto for me. Teach him what I taught you. Show him how to be a man."

"Nato…I can't do it without you…"

"Please, Kashi, I need you to do this for me, please."

"No…"

"Promise me, Kashi; promise me you'll live for my son, promise."

Kakashi shook his head, "I can't."

"Promise, Kashi, please? I'm going to do it whether you promise or not, so you might as well promise."

"I can't do it! Nato! Don't abandon me!"

"I'm sorry, Kashi…"

Kakashi calmed himself while Minato pet him and thought about what he'd said. "I can't promise, Nato, but…I'll try, for you."

"Thank you, thank you, Kashi."

Kakashi didn't say he was welcome. He was silent. He would have preferred if Minato hadn't said anything to him beforehand. He wished he could have found out after it was already done and there was nothing he could do. He knew though, even if Minato had done that, he would be wishing Minato had at least said goodbye.

"Why do you have to do it? Why can't someone else do it?"

"There is no one else."

"I can do it."

"No, I won't let you. I'm the Hokage, it's my job."

"Fuck your job! I thought you loved me…"

"I do love you, Kashi. I love you so much and that's why I have to do this. I have to save you AND the village."

"Nato…" Kakashi sobbed. Minato cupped his face and kissed him one last time. Kakashi would always remember that kiss. It was so long and lingering, so soft and loving, so…perfect.

"Goodbye, Kakashi."

"No…" he couldn't bear to say goodbye. It hurt too much.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nato, I love you too. Please, don't do this…"

Minato stood, gave his love one last caress, and then turned and left, not looking back. Kakashi screamed for him to come back, not to leave him, but Minato didn't come back. He never came back…


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha! I have updated! Rejoice!**

Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were all sitting around in the middle of training ground seven doing, what else? Waiting for Kakashi.

"Where IS that guy?" Naruto asked, standing.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, "when are you gonna realize that Kakashi is always late? ALWAYS."

"Why is he always late? Why can't he ever show up on time?"

"He's got perfect timing," Tsunade put it, "You just don't know it."

"What do you mean he's got perfect timing? He's forty-five minutes late!"

"He always shows up just in time to save the day," Sakura answered. She'd gone on missions with him before and he always showed up just when she was getting into a pinch. He'd saved her life more times than she could remember. She'd gotten used to Kakashi's lateness over the years. You kinda had to or you'd lose your mind.

"I wish he would just get here already."

"Yo," the man in question said, standing behind Naruto.

"AH!" Naruto jumped in surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kakashi just smiled. He'd gotten control of himself, dried his eyes, and relapsed back into his lazy, perverted self after reading a fourth of the way through his new book. It was getting to the good part.

"Wow," Tsunade said, "You're early. I didn't expect you for another fifteen minutes at least."

"I can come back later if that suits you, Hokage-sama."

"No, no, that's quite alright. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can have my sake…"

Kakashi produced the bells and explained the rules again, just in case either of them had somehow forgotten them. Several hours later, Kakashi was sitting comfortably in a tree, reading his book, or trying to, but being too impressed with his former students' progress, especially Naruto's. He'd been almost convinced that Naruto was impossible to teach, but leave it to Jiraiya to find a way.

He'd tried all the same tricks he'd used last time they took the test and neither of them had fallen for it. They'd gotten stronger, but Kakashi was still confident he'd elude them anyway. No one dupes the Copy Ninja, not even the students of the sannin.

Kakashi breathed in and caught a wife of ramen. There's only one person he knows that reeks of ramen constantly. He doesn't understand how the boy could smell like ramen all the time. Sure, he eats it for almost every meal, but seriously. It's like the broth is his sweat.

_He's only been in town for one day. He couldn't have possibly eaten at Ichiraku's more than once. _

It was a mystery to Kakashi, but at the moment, his scent was getting stronger, which meant the blonde-haired, blue-eyed ball of fun was getting closer.

Kakashi put his book away and got ready. They were close.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled at him.

_I guess even Jiraiya couldn't teach him stealth. Well…I suppose he's pretty stealthy when he wants to be. I mean, you kinda have to if you're going to go around looking like you just escaped from prison. _

"Yes?" Kakashi answered.

"At the end of the book, Karin is going to-"

"AHH, NO! I don't want to know! Don't you DARE tell me!" Kakashi put his hands over his ears so he wouldn't hear Naruto, but then realized he could still read his lips so he closed his eyes too. Even as he did it, he knew it was stupid, but he REALLY didn't want the ending spoiled.

Back where they started in the center of training ground seven, the two sannin were on the ground, STILL laughing at Kakashi for being such an idiot. He'd lost the bells because he didn't want his new book to be ruined for him, and the best part was: Naruto didn't even know what happened. That made Kakashi sullen and proud at the same time. Naruto had found his weakness, exploit it, and even managed to lie successfully.

"You know what the best part is?" Jiraiya asked with tears in his eyes.

"Wh-What?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto already told him he didn't even read it!" The two sannin collapsed into tears of joy yet again.

"Oh, yeah…" Kakashi said, remembering. He'd totally forgotten about that. "You did tell me that didn't you? I forgot…" Now he was even more embarrassed.

"Yup!" Naruto answered, "Now you have to take me to get some ramen."

"What? I don't remember that being a part of the deal…"

"What are you talking about, sensei? You said before we started you'd take us to get ramen if we won."

"I don't remember this…" Kakashi knew for a fact that he had promised no such thing, but Naruto wasn't going to give up easily on this, and truthfully, Kakashi didn't mind taking him out to eat. Sure, it always cost a fortune since the boy ate like SIX bowls at each sitting, but it would be worth being around him for a little while longer.

"Come on, sensei! Let's go!"

Kakashi sighed like it was troublesome, "Fine…"

"Yes!"

Naruto led the way to the ramen shop. Kakashi and Sakura walked next to each other several feet behind the overexcited boy. They'd left the two sannin to finish their giggle fit on their own.

"Did you miss him, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Naruto. Did you miss Naruto?"

"Uh…sure…"

She elbowed him, "You did, didn't you?"

"Alright, I did, just a bit. It almost got a little TOO quiet around here."

Sakura smiled to herself. Kakashi really did have emotions. Sometimes she was so sure he didn't even know what an emotion was. It was a nice rarity to see him show even the tiniest hint of one, especially affection. "I'm glad he's back."

"Yeah."

Just as expected, Naruto ate six bowls of ramen, Sakura had half of one, and Kakashi had none. He'd eat something at home, something with a few more vegetables.

Sakura and Naruto thanked Kakashi for the meal and he started walking away into the crowded street. It was dark out and Kakashi's hair seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. Both friends watched the older man walk away. Only Kakashi could achieve that liquid grace in the middle of the crowd. Anyone else would have been bumped by everyone, but it was almost like people flowed around him, like water around the rock in a creek. No one brushed him, no one knocked into him. He just walked like he was in his own little world and everyone respected his personal space like he would strike them down dead if they touched him.

Sakura admired her old sensei's swaying hips and broad shoulders. Actually, they weren't that broad in all respects, but for someone Kakashi's size, they were broad enough.

"Sensei is so hot." She'd finally gotten over that bastard Sasuke who didn't deserve ANYONE'S adoration, and especially not hers. The ungrateful, traitorous asshole…

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "You should see him naked." Naruto had drifted off a bit, watching Kakashi walk away. He'd almost completely forgotten Sakura was there, listening. "The little silver hairs on his stomach feel like feathers, and his ass is just perfect." He'd always had a thing for his sensei. Who wouldn't? The man is like a walking wet dream.

Sakura turned to stare at Naruto. "What did you just say?"

Naruto came back to himself and was thoroughly horrified with what he'd just said out loud. Those thoughts were supposed to remain in his head. No one was supposed to hear them.

"Uh…n-nothing…."

"When did you see him naked?"

Naruto was blushing. "Um…the hot springs…"

"Lucky bastard…" Sakura thought some more. "Why were you looking?"

"Uh…um…n-no reason."

"Uh-huh…I think you have a crush on-"

Naruto cut her off with a hand over her mouth. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was immediately convinced that Naruto indeed had a crush on the incredibly sexy silver-haired jounin. She pulled his hands away and yelled, "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto picked her up and carried her away, much to the pink girl's surprise. He carried her all the way back to his apartment, where he set her down in his little foyer.

"What the HELL?!" she said.

"You were being loud."

She glared at him for a moment before remembering her new bit of news. The glare melted into a grin, "You have a crush on sensei."

Naruto looked away and blushed again. "M-Maybe…"

"If you like him, why are you always asking ME out?"

"I…was trying to ignore it."

"Why?"

"Because…he'd never feel the same way."

"How do you know? Did you ask?"

"N-No."

"Well, then how do you know? He might like you too. He said earlier that he missed you."

Naruto looked back at her, "He did?"

"Yeah, he said it was too quiet with you gone."

"But…I thought he thought I was annoying."

"You ARE annoying, but in an endearing sort of way." Naruto looked like he didn't believe it. It was really none of Sakura's business, but she decided that Naruto needed her help, and she would give it whether he asked for it or not. "You should ask him out."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"No. Just ask him out for lunch or something."

"But he never eats when we go out. He'd have to take his mask off, and I wouldn't want to make him watch me eat, especially since I'm a sloppy eater…"

"That's not true. He eats with us sometimes."

"Only when there's no one else around and we aren't looking."

"That's no problem. I'll make sure there's no one around and you can just not stare at him, and then you can eat together."

"I guess…but there's still the whole problem of…you know…asking him out."

"What's the problem?"

Naruto just stared at her.

"What?"

Naruto sighed, "I can't just knock on his door and ask him out."

"Why not?"

"Well…because then he'll know I like him."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's kinda the point, doofus."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"Hm…I see your point…but it doesn't matter because if you don't ask him out, then I'll do it for you."

"No! Don't you dare!"

"You'd better do it before tomorrow evening, or I'm going to tell him you watch him bath in the hot springs!"

"No! Please don't!"

"I won't. You just have to ask him to lunch."

"Oh…" Naruto groaned. This is what he gets for admitting he likes Kakashi to Sakura. She was always so meddlesome. He knew why Sasuke didn't like her and he didn't blame the guy. He liked Sakura most of the time, but sometimes he just wanted to lock her in closet and forget she was there for a while.

"Remember," Sakura called over her shoulder as she headed out Naruto's door, "ask him by six or I'm doing it for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!!**

Naruto was standing in front of Kakashi's door with his hand in a fist, ready to knock. He'd been in that position for almost twenty minutes.

_This is ridiculous. I've faced shinobi that were stronger than me without fear, I've faced bloodthirsty, wild animals without fear, and I've faced Sakura when she was angry. Why is_ this _so hard? Sensei isn't going to kill me for asking him out, right?_

The door opened with Naruto still trying to work up the courage to knock.

"Do you need something, Naruto, or were you just planning on standing outside my door all day?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Uh…well…I was just…wondering…if maybe you…and I…could…uh…get some…l-lunch?" Naruto stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

Kakashi stared at the boy, considering him. What was this? Was it some evil plot against him? Were he and Sakura trying to de-mask him again? Or maybe Naruto had just missed him? Or he didn't have money to buy himself ramen…

_Yeah, that's gotta be it. _

When Kakashi didn't answer, Naruto, desperately trying to fill the silence and let the moment of awkwardness pass, said, "W-We could go wherever you way, my treat."

_His treat? That means it's not because he doesn't have the money. Unless, of course, he's just luring me out to a restaurant and is planning on disappearing when he's done, leaving me with the check. No, Naruto's not like that. Besides, if he just wanted a free meal, he'd probably go to Iruka-sensei._

"You want to have lunch with me?" Kakashi asked, still uncertain, like Naruto had spoken in Latin or something.

"Y-Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well…um…" Naruto was blushing now, "I just thought…it might be nice…to uh…catch up? I mean…I've been gone for a while and…" Naruto just trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Kakashi hadn't changed a bit since Naruto was gone and Jiraiya had already told him all about their adventures, so he didn't think there'd be much to talk about, but he wasn't about to point this out to Naruto. If he did, there would be no excuse to go to lunch with the boy.

"Alright, but we aren't getting ramen."

Naruto looked up at him like he'd just told him he'd won the lottery. "You mean…you want to go out with me?"

Kakashi considered all the meanings "going out" could mean and settled with lying to himself and believing Naruto just meant as friends. He ended up just nodding his assent and Naruto lit up like Chinese New Year. This was a clear indication to Kakashi that this wasn't just a friendly lunch date, this was a date-date, but if he allowed himself to truly believe that, he wouldn't go, and he REALLY wanted to go.

Naruto excitedly grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door.

"Wait! I need to put shoes on!"

Naruto sheepishly allowed him to put his shoes on, but then repeated the grabbing and running bit. They'd covered half the village before Naruto finally stopped and looked at Kakashi.

"Um…sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

Kakashi smiled, he couldn't help it. Naruto really was just too cute. Curse him…

"Well…I know this little steakhouse over on the west side of town…do you want to go there?"

"If that's what you want, sensei."

Again, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He took his hand out of Naruto's, making the boy noticeably deflate, and opted to put his whole arm around his neck instead, making Naruto light up again. Naruto was practically shaking with excitement next to him.

Kakashi led Naruto through the crowded streets, leaning unnecessarily on him. He told himself it was just his lazy nature, but he knew in the back of his mind that it was just so he could be as close to Naruto as possible. He was sweaty from all the running, but he still smelled surprisingly fresh, and only a little like ramen.

The inside of the steakhouse was dark, but it lit up every once in a while when one of the chef's set something on fire momentarily. I believe the term is _flambé. _

In the middle of the day, it was very crowded, so the two of them got their own chef, just for the two of them. Kakashi felt nostalgic inside the place. It was the same place Minato had taken him on that special day. It hurt to remember, and being there wasn't helping him forget, but he knew Naruto would enjoy the show. The chef was always entertaining.

It turned out that Sakura wasn't even needed to keep people away. By the time they got to actually eat their food, the only other party there was gone, and Naruto was so enthralled with the little tricks the chef was performing, he didn't have time to even TRY and sneak a peek at Kakashi's face.

Once the chef had cleaned up his work area, and Naruto was ready to eat his food, Kakashi had already finished eating. He was sitting, leaning back in his seat like it was a lounge chair on a beach. He was waiting for Naruto.

Naruto stared at Kakashi's empty plate.

"Gee, sensei, did you remember to chew? Or breathe?"

Kakashi opened a single eye to glance at the boy. "Are you mocking me?"

Naruto grinned. "What gave you that idea?"

"Hn. You don't have any room to talk. I might have eaten that whole plate in nothing flat, but you can eat six bowls of ramen in half the time. You're like a vacuum, or a garbage disposal."

"Humph," Naruto pouted. He didn't have a comeback for that.

Kakashi sat up and put his arm around Naruto again as an apology. "I was just teasing you, Naruto."

"Humph."

"Alright, what's it gonna take to get back on your good side?"

Naruto grinned. He really was more devious than most people gave him credit for.

"A kiss..." He turned head to the side, Kakashi still leaning into him, and tried to kiss him. Unfortunately, this alarmed Kakashi and he backed up before their lips touched.

Kakashi stared at Naruto, confused, and afraid. Minato had done that same exact thing when they came here. It was like Naruto knew.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to kiss Naruto. It was more like he was afraid to kiss him. He was afraid of what that might lead to, what kind of emotions would be stirred in both of them. Naruto was still an enigma to him. He couldn't figure him out, or how he felt about him.

Naruto shrunk in on himself and looked away from Kakashi, ashamed and embarrassed. He was so sure Kakashi would kiss him back. Now things would be uncomfortable. He thought Kakashi knew they were on a date. He thought he'd made that clear, but apparently not. Maybe he was just moving too fast for Kakashi? Or, more likely, maybe Kakashi didn't feel the same way about him. He knew it…

"I'm sorry…" Naruto muttered, "I didn't mean…I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Kakashi replied quietly.

A dead silence followed that. It was the most uncomfortable thing either of them had ever had to deal with. Naruto picked at his food, not knowing what to say, and Kakashi just avoided looking anywhere in Naruto's general vicinity.

"Sensei?" Naruto spoke up after a while. He'd forced himself to eat half his food, but couldn't stand to take anther bite in the awkward silence. He'd finally thought of something to say though. It wouldn't make things any better, but he figured they couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Hm?" Kakashi answered, still not looking anywhere near Naruto.

Naruto turned in his seat and practically forced Kakashi to look at him with his gaze. "Sensei…I like you."

Kakashi's chest tightened painfully. This was bad. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know how he felt about a lot of things, Naruto least of all. He hadn't expected Naruto to be so forward either. This complicated things. He knew he shouldn't have gone out with him…

"Naruto…I…don't know what to say," he said truthfully.

Naruto looked at his hands in his lap for a moment, disappointed with his answer, but then looked back up with another question, "Don't you like me, sensei? Even just a little?"

"I like you, Naruto…but…"

"But what?"

"I just…I just don't know…how exactly."

"I don't understand."

Kakashi's eyes roamed over the tiled floor as he tried to think of how to explain himself. "You confuse me. I don't know if I like you just because you're impossible not to like or…for some other reason."

"Well…I guess that's better than you just not liking me at all…" Naruto thought to himself, and then broke out into a wide grin. "I guess I'll just have to woo you."

Kakashi tore his eyes from the floor to glance at the blonde. "Did you just say you were going to woo me?"

"Yes, and I think I know just how to do it."

**XD review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There you are my little chicken pies! Chapter FIVE!**

Naruto paid the check, like he'd promised, and led Kakashi out, dragging him by his hand; much like when they'd left his apartment earlier. He pulled him impatiently up and down streets, presumably taking him somewhere in specific.

Kakashi was still a little dazed from their conversation.

_Woo me? Does he even know what that means? Who says that anymore anyway? Woo me…geez._

By the time Kakashi was actually paying attention, he had no idea where they were.

"Naruto, where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all Naruto would say on the matter.

After a while, Kakashi was sure Naruto was lost.

"Naruto, if you're lost, I swear I won't laugh at you."

"I'm not lost. I know exactly where I'm going."

After little while longer, Kakashi was about to pick the boy up, throw him over his shoulder, and figure out where they were himself, but Naruto suddenly got even more excited and started running.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said in attempt to make him slow down, but it was to no avail.

"It's right over here, sensei!"

"What is?"

They rounded a corner, and were met with the entrance to a traveling carnival. There were rides, games, and concession stands selling every kind of deep-fried food imaginable. Naruto grinned like a mad man and pulled Kakashi down to the little entrance booth, paid for their tickets, and finally let Kakashi rest for a moment inside the fair.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. He hadn't been to a carnival since he was just a kid, since before his father died. He didn't even know Konoha had carnivals. Leave it to the little fox boy to know about these things.

"What do you want to do first, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked around him. He was actually happy to be there. He was anticipating playing the games, riding the rides, gorging himself on all the fatty foods even though he'd just eaten. He felt like a kid again.

"Let's play the games first, stopping at the food stalls along the way, and then we'll ride all the rides at once," Kakashi stated his well thought out plan. This was going to be great.

Naruto smiled happily. He could tell Kakashi was excited. The way he looked around at all the nearby game booths and food stalls with that twinkle in his eye made Naruto proud of himself. Kakashi would surely fall in love with him after spending the day with him here.

"Let's go!"

They followed Kakashi's plan exactly. They played all the games, even if there were multiple booths with the same game, ended up giving away most of their prizes since they didn't want to carry them around, sampled every food the carnival had to offer, and had ridden every ride…except for one. They'd saved it for last. The Ferris Wheel.

It was dark out by the time they got to it, but it's always more fun to ride the Ferris Wheel in the dark. The better to see all the flashing, blinking, colored lights of the carnival below.

Kakashi and Naruto got into their seats together, after paying the riding fee, and finally let themselves relax a little. It had been a very fun, but exhausting day. Plus, they both had eaten enough to feed a herd of cattle. Together, they could have fed all the starving children in Africa for a few days.

Kakashi put both of his arms up along the bath of their car, leaning his head back to enjoy the cool night air as they rose up higher and higher.

Naruto eyed the space beneath Kakashi's arm. He wanted to curl up in that space and take a nap. He was afraid Kakashi would push him away again though. And they'd just had such a nice day, he didn't want to ruin it…but…

Naruto's wants won out and he scooted closer, pressing the line of their bodies together and wrapping his arms around Kakashi's slender waist. He rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder and waited for the older man to tell him to back off.

Kakashi stared down at Naruto, watching him make himself more comfortable against him. He knew he should tell him to move away, but…he didn't want him to. He liked Naruto being close. He liked the warmth of his body so very, very close. Instead of pushing him away, he wrapped the arm Naruto was cuddling under around his shoulders, pulling him just a tad bit closer.

Naruto looked up at him when he did that. He hadn't expected that. He and Kakashi just looked at each other for a few minutes. Kakashi wished he could kiss the boy right then. His lips looked so inviting. He knew Naruto would let him, but his inner self told him it was forbidden.

Naruto made the first move. He brought a hand up to grasp the cloth of Kakashi's shirt and began to pull himself upward, closer to Kakashi's covered mouth.

They hesitated just a couple inches apart.

Kakashi was about to close the distance, losing all his inhibition, but sadly…

"WOULD YOU TWO KISS ALREADY!!" Sakura screamed from the car behind them.

They both turned to look at her, startled. Naruto felt an overwhelming urge to murder her right then. She'd ruined the moment. Kakashi had been about to kiss him and she'd interrupted them, ruining the moment! He wanted to go over there and strangle her until her face turned purple and her body went limp. Or maybe he'd just disembowel her?

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I was supposed to make sure no one was around when you two went out to eat, you know, so you could actually eat with Naruto, and then I just kinda followed you here."

"You were supposed to…keep people away? So…you constructed this?"

"Well, Naruto wasn't going to do it himself. He was too chicken."

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Naruto screamed at her. He was livid. He'd never been angrier in his life. "I went to his apartment! I asked him out! I had lunch with him! I brought him here! I was going to kiss him! I did that all without your help! But you just HAD to follow us around, didn't you?! You ruined EVERYTHING!"

Sakura was taken aback. Naruto had never raised his voice to her before, especially not in anger. "Naruto…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…ruin things…I'm sorry."

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

Naruto turned his back to Sakura and sulked with Kakashi's arm still draped around his shoulders. He pouted like he'd never pouted before.

Kakashi smiled down at the boy. He looked twelve again with his arms crossed over his chest, hunched over, and frowning. Kakashi leaned over and kissed the side of his head.

Naruto looked up at him and Kakashi pressed their foreheads together.

"Don't pout, Naruto, it's your best friend's job to ruin the first moment, didn't you know that?"

"First? Does that mean there'll be a second?"

"Maybe. You seem to be good at this wooing stuff."

**Aw...fluffy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! New chappie!**

It was beyond late by the time the two finally stumbled up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment. Even the hobos and prostitutes had crawled back into their dens for the night.

Kakashi opened his door and stepped inside. Naruto stood just outside.

"I had fun today, Naruto. Thanks."

Naruto gave him his brightest smile. However, that smiled waned just a bit as his stomach made a noise. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei…can I use your bathroom?"

Kakashi stared for a split second. "No," and he slammed the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto stood stunned, and then began pounding on the door with both fists, yelling at Kakashi.

The man in question opened his door, laughing, and told Naruto to come in.

Kakashi showed him to the bathroom and left him in peace. He was exhausted. He pulled his shoes and shirt off, and sat lay in the bed, telling himself he just had to wait for Naruto to finish his business and leave. THEN he could sleep. Though he told himself that, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow anyway.

Naruto came out of the bathroom looking satisfied, and slunk through Kakashi's apartment, searching for the man. When he found him sound asleep in his bed, he stood at the edge of the bed and watched him for a few minutes. He'd never seen him look so…serene, so tranquil.

Naruto's eyes soon left Kakashi's face and began to roam over his exposed upper body. With all his clothes on, Kakashi looked so small and feeble, but without them, his muscles were very prominent. They were beautifully shaped, toned to perfection. Naruto longed to caress them, to memorize every inch of Kakashi's body. But most of all, he wanted to just snuggle into his warmth. He wanted to be held by the man. Kakashi had always made him feel safe.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. Here he was, staring down at a half naked, sleeping Kakashi, and he wasn't sure if he would flip out if he crawled into bed with him, or if he was offering him a place to stay. After all, he HAD invited him in, and he hadn't bothered to stay awake long enough to show him out. Maybe he wanted Naruto to spend the night…in his bed…also without a shirt on…Yeah, surely that's what Kakashi had wanted.

Naruto stripped his jacket, shirt, and shoes off, and crawled into the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man. Somehow he managed to get the blanket out from under him and covered them both with it. He cuddled his face into Kakashi's chest, and fell asleep soon after.

Kakashi had a terrible dream that night. Well, one might argue the description of "terrible," but Kakashi thought it was. It was a dream of the past, of one of the good days before Minato's death. Although it certainly wasn't a nightmare, it might as well have been. For some reason, in the dreams, Kakashi always remembered that Minato died in the end. He knew the good times wouldn't last. That knowledge made the dreams into nightmares. Dreams of Minato always left Kakashi waking with the need to cry, or to jump off something really tall…

Naruto woke to Kakashi mumbling something in his slumber. He was twitching, and grunting as if he was in pain. Naruto stroked his face, trying to soothe him, but Kakashi would not be soothed.

"Nato…" Kakashi murmured helplessly over and over, "Nato, please…no…don't…don't leave me…Nato…" Kakashi kept on like that, Naruto listening, only understanding half of what he was saying.

"Who's Nato? Is it me?" the names were close…sort of…

Naruto hugged Kakashi closer, not sure how to calm him. He didn't want to wake him for fear of being kicked out, but he couldn't let him continue having a nightmare.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said quietly, attempting to wake him just enough for him to get out of the nightmare, but not enough to make him realize he was in bed with him. "Kakashi-sensei, wake up, wake up…"

Kakashi stirred. The dream shattered and he opened his good eye to just a slit. In the darkness, he saw Naruto, who looked so much like his father…

Kakashi reached out and cupped the side of his face, "Nato…" he whispered. He was still groggy. He didn't know how Minato could be in bed with him, but he didn't question it. He just let himself believe the unbelievable and snuggled closer, burying his face in Naruto's chest, much like the younger boy had done earlier.

Clutching Naruto close, Kakashi fell back into the same dream he'd been having, but this time it didn't feel melancholy. This time it was joyful, like Minato really was still alive. For the first time in years, Kakashi was truly at peace.

Naruto held Kakashi like he'd wanted to be held before. He was worried. Whoever Kakashi had been dreaming about, it certainly hadn't been him. Kakashi had obviously mistaken him for someone else. He didn't know who this "Nato" person was, but it saddened him that it wasn't him, that it wasn't him that Kakashi longed to be with.

"Who's Nato?" Naruto asked himself again.

**Well, what do you think, my friends? Review please?:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a dryspell and computer problems, which are now fixed, because I have a NEW COMPUTER! Yay for me! Now it should be easier for me to update, so yay for you too! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to say thank you to all who have reviewed this story. You guys rock! And a special thanks to KakashiXIrukaLover aka My Stalker. She has given me the extra motivation to write this forthcoming chapter, so all must thank her as well! You begged on your hands and knees, so here a chapter just for you, my wonderful stalker buddy!**

Kakashi woke to the infernal racket of the woodpecker that inhabited the tree outside his bedroom window pecking at said tree. One of these days he was going to kill the damn bird that seemed to enjoy interrupting his sleep. He was having such a nice dream too. He and Minato had been laughing over a bowl of ramen, Minato's favorite food. Kakashi used to call him Ramen Breath because of it.

Smiling, Kakashi moved closer to Minato, breathing in the sweet scent of his skin. Oh, how he loved these mornings, waking up scantily clad next to the man he loved…

_Wait a minute…_

Kakashi got up on his elbow to look at the intruder in his bed. It couldn't be Minato, Kakashi remembered with a sharp pang in his heard. Minato's dead.

When Kakashi moved, Naruto lost some of the warmth that they'd built up together. Wanting it back, he reached out to search for the origin of that comfort.. His hand felt around, but turned up empty. Where had his snuggle-mate gotten to?

Naruto opened his eyes to find out. He sleepily looked up and met Kakashi's slightly wide eyes. Not good. Naruto hadn't prepared a good explanation for why he'd gotten into bed with Kakashi without permission. He'd just done it on a whim and hadn't bothered to think about what to do when the man woke up.

"Good morning, sensei," was all he could think to say.

"Naruto…why are you in my bed? Shirtless?"

"Um, well…your bed looked so comfy…and you didn't tell me _not_ to get in bed with you…"

"You really know how to make yourself at home, don't you?"

Naruto smiled. Kakashi didn't sound angry. Good. He'd gotten away with it.

Kakashi sat up straighter in the bed, not sure why he all of the sudden couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over Naruto's body. It was bad enough that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but in his sleep, his pants had begun to fall off. There was a clear view of the beginnings of a very nice rear end and a ticklish patch of happy trail hairs leading down to things that Kakashi had decided were not meant for him to see.

Naruto noticed the way Kakashi's gaze was avoiding him. It delighted him to no end. Naruto was becoming more and more certain that he'd be able to make Kakashi fall head-over-heels in love with him. All he had to do was put in a little effort and Kakashi would soon be his.

Just to fuel the fire, Naruto stretched like a cat, effectively making his pants slide ever lower. They were barely hanging onto his hips.

Kakashi gripped the sheets when Naruto moved, exposing a few more inches of that flawless tanned skin. Because of Kyuubi, Naruto didn't have a single scar on his body.. His skin was absolutely perfect. 

Kakashi's skin used to be that way…before he was a ninja. He was maybe seven when he got his first scar.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. He felt trapped. He could just get up and leave the room, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings. He could also give into his carnal desires and take Naruto right then and there. He was sure Naruto wouldn't protest. He was also sure he would hate himself when all was said and done.

"Sensei," Naruto said softly, reaching out and gripping his wrist. He pulled the arm closer to him and forced Kakashi's hand to splay out on his upper chest. He guided the hand down his body, closer and closer to the top of his pants. Kakashi tried to take his hand back, but Naruto wouldn't let him. He'd stolen his hand. It was no longer Kakashi's to control. Neither, it seemed, were his thoughts.

Naruto pushed the hand lower until he was pressing Kakashi's hand over his groin. Naruto massaged himself, using Kakashi's hand, raising the temperature of his body. Even if Kakashi wasn't the one doing the work, just being allowed to do this was enough.

Kakashi shuddered when he felt Naruto begin to grow beneath his hand. He wanted to squeeze it himself so much, but he wouldn't allow himself to do that. He should take his hand away before things got worse. They should…stop…

Naruto pushed up against their hands and a small sound escaped his lips at the pleasure of the addictive friction. That tiny sound made something inside Kakashi snap. Before he could talk himself out of it, he squeezed the growing erection in his ex-student's pants, surprising the boy.

Kakashi turned around in the bed and pressed himself against Naruto's side, still rubbing the now completely hard boner in his hand. The feel of their skin against each other made them both gasp. Kakashi swallowed a moan when Naruto removed his hand from Kakashi's and let it, along with its mate, wander over his body. Kakashi had had so many fantasies start out like this it was almost impossible for him to believe that this was actually happening.

Kakashi kissed up Naruto's chest, making the blonde's skin tingle with the softness of his silk mask. Reaching his neck, Kakashi whispered a gruff, "Naruto," along the moistening skin. This time when Kakashi's lips were an inch away from Naruto's, he didn't hesitate for even a split second. He smashed their lips together almost bruising the supple skin.

Naruto clutched Kakashi's hair, aching to search the man's mouth with his tongue, but unable to because of the mask. He reached up to remove the offending piece of clothing, but Kakashi buried his face in his neck again to nip at him, preventing Naruto from getting rid of the thin piece of silk.

The older man wanted to taste Naruto just as much as he did, but he wasn't nearly lust-drunk enough to allow the removal of his mask. The way things were going, that wouldn't be true for much longer.

Sensing Kakashi's discomfort, Naruto stopped trying to take it off. Instead, he pushed Kakashi onto his back and straddled his waist. Naruto looked down into Kakashi's hazy eyes with hazy eyes of his own. Kakashi looked even more delicious than usual with his hair all mussed up and his eyes hooded and unfocused. And to think he'd been worried about getting into bed with Kakashi last night.

Kakashi ran his hands up Naruto's thighs, up his hips and back, pulling him down to him, plastering their bodies together. Their sweat made them stick.

Naruto forced another bruising kiss onto Kakashi's lips, and then licked his way along his neck and further down. His skin was salty and hot. His muscles were so toned, there was almost no flesh for Naruto to suck between his teeth and nibble at.

Kakashi leaned his head back, closing his eyes, just enjoying the feel of Naruto's mouth on his body. It had been so long since he'd done anything like this. He had never been able to bring himself to mess around with anyone after Minato died. Memories of Minato would always fill his head and he'd end up crying just as things were starting to get heated with whoever his partner was, so he just gave up trying. He'd been celibate for almost seventeen years now. Frankly, he was surprised he had ripped Naruto's clothes off and fucked him into the mattress with no preparation to speak of.

Naruto reached the top of Kakashi's pants, nuzzling his face into those feather soft hairs Kakashi was sporting on his lower stomach. He gripped the top of the pants and slowly pulled them down, licking each inch of skin that was revealed as he moved ever lower. Once the pants were low enough, Kakashi's need was free to rub against Naruto's face as he kissed his way along the length. Naruto noticed that he was almost painfully hard. He'd never seen a man so impossibly hard.

Naruto licked off the pre-cum dripping from Kakashi's head. It was even saltier than his skin. He licked the head one more time before taking it into his mouth, massaging it gently with his tongue and lips.

Kakashi looked down his body to watch Naruto blow him. He was taking his own good time with it and Kakashi was growing impatient. After all, it'd been _seventeen years_ since he'd had anyone suck him. He watched with barely contained glee as Naruto sucked more and more of him into his warm, velvety-smooth mouth. When it was all in, Naruto tilted his head up to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back, but…it wasn't Naruto who was looking up at him. It was Minato. He jumped away from Naruto, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes were wide and he was panting.

Naruto got to his hands and knees to look at Kakashi questioningly. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. He hoped that Kakashi hadn't suddenly regained something resembling a conscious that told him he couldn't fool around with Naruto. "What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto crawled closer and reached out to Kakashi.

"Don't touch me!" Kakashi cried out in a panic.

Naruto pulled his hand back, startled. "What's the matter, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi didn't answer. He just brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight.

As Kakashi tried to calm himself, the room was silent except for the sound of Kakashi's panting.

Naruto wasn't sure what the problem was. Did he bite him or something? He was pretty sure he hadn't, and Kakashi seemed way too freaked to have just been bitten.

Naruto didn't know what the matter was, but something told him it had to do with this "Nato" person, and that something that told him this was Kyuubi. Kyuubi was rather lecherous and that was why he was going to be helpful in this situation. Naruto hadn't gotten that far with anyone for quite some time, and he was getting impatient. Getting Naruto to talk about Minato wasn't going to make Kakashi feel any better right now, but things must get worse before they can get better. Plus, the fox was well aware of how good Naruto was at comforting people. It made him sick, but it would be useful this time.

"Sensei, who's Nato?" Naruto asked after Kyuubi told him to. Under normal circumstances, Naruto doesn't listen to the fox, but he wanted to know who he was too.

Kakashi stiffened at his sensei's old pet name.

_Where did he hear about Nato?_

In the end, he didn't answer. How could he? How do you tell someone who wants to be your new lover about your old lover that you're still hung up on? It would break Naruto's heart to hear about Minato, especially since the man was his father. Kakashi couldn't hurt Naruto like that, even if he could bring himself to speak Minato's name aloud. It would hurt them both too much.

Naruto wasn't surprised when Kakashi didn't answer. He just sat at the end of the bed quietly contemplating ways to change the awkward vibe in the room to something more friendly and inviting. So far, no ideas.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered, startling the boy from his reverie, "I think…I think you should go." Kakashi had come to a decision. He would never get over Minato, and he couldn't be with Naruto while he was still in love with the man.

Alarmed, Naruto asked, "W-Why? Did I do something? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"No, you didn't hurt me," Kakashi shook his head, "I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

"But, sensei-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi cut him off, "Please, just go."

Naruto sat stunned for a few more minutes, waiting for Kakashi to change his mind, but when he didn't, he slowly got up, dressed, and left without a word.

Once he was gone, Kakashi fell onto his side, curling up in a fetal position, and tried to ease the pain in his chest by leaking a few tears from his eyes. Okay, maybe it was a bit more than a few, and maybe there was more than just tears leaking from his face….

Naruto shuffled down Kakashi's street, staring at his feet, trying to understand what had just happened. He'd been rejected, he knew that much, but why? Why was Kakashi so afraid to get close to him? Was it their age difference? Was it their old student/teacher relationship? Was he in love with someone else…?

"OI! Naruto!" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Jiraiya-sama, you're being loud…" another familiar voice reprimanded the first.

Naruto looked up from the ground to see pervy-sensei and Iruka-sensei sitting together in his favorite ramen shop. He'd walked further than he'd realized.

"You don't have to yell, Iruka-sensei!" Jiraiya screamed at him.

"You're the one yelling!" Iruka immediately retorted, but then looked away shamefacedly because he'd just shouted. And at a sannin no less.

Naruto approached the pair wearily. He would have much rather have just passed them by, but if he did, one of them at least would follow him and ask a million questions about why he hadn't stopped to say hello.

The scent of liquor almost gagged Naruto when he got close to Jiraiya. The fumes in and of themselves could get most people drunk. Luckily for Naruto, Kyuubi kept this from happening.

"Pervy-sensei, it's not even noon yet," Naruto berated the man, as if that was going to do anything. Jiraiya also "cured" his hangover from the night before with more booze. It worked while he was still drunk, but then he would start to sober up. Of course, then he'd just drink more to stave off the pain. In doing so, Jiraiya was almost perpetually drunk, or, at the very least, buzzed. Naruto was always impressed with Jiraiya's ability to be hammered and still appear as a wise old sage. It was an Oscar deserving performance.

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"What would you prefer I call you then?"

"Jiraiya-sensei? Jiraiya-sama would work too."

"Hm…how about Mr. Pickles? Yeah, I like that."

Jiraiya frowned at the boy, giving him his best death glare, which wasn't all that great considering his blood/alcohol content. If he was sobering up, he could make things blow up with his death glare. "I think I prefer pervy-sensei."

"Too bad. I like Mr. Pickles."

Jiraiya grumbled some more and took another drink. Maybe he shouldn't have called the little brat over here…

"What are you up to, Naruto?" Iruka asked when Jiraiya had gone back to his bottle and cup.

"Oh, nothing, just walking home."

"Nothing? Hm…you're never up to nothing."

Naruto just shrugged.

"Alright, what's wrong, Naruto?"

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, smiling brightly.

Iruka knew that smile. There was a tiny difference between it and his REAL bright smile. This is the one he uses when something's bothering him, but he doesn't want people to know something's bothering him. "Naruto, don't lie to me. You haven't asked for any ramen and we're sitting in Ichiraku's. There's something wrong. You can tell me."

Naruto sighed. He should have known better than to try and fool Iruka. The man had always been able to read him like a book. Sometimes Naruto was sure he could read his mind.

"I have a crush on Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. He'd never been good at subtlety, so why bother trying? Beating around the bush just wasn't Naruto's style.

Iruka was shocked into silence, but Jiraiya who, need I remind you, was drunk, had lots to say.

"Really?! Oh, that's fantastic! Now Kakashi can finally make some of those pervy little dreams of his come true! Did you know that he's had the hots for you for like EVER? He wants to do naughty things with you. When he reads my books, he thinks of you. You're a lucky bastard. I heard he's fucking AMAZING in bed!"

"Apparently not, Mr. Pickles."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! And what are you talking about? I think I would know better than you would how much Kakashi wants to jump your bones. I've been around the block, okay kid? I know the signs."

"Well, then how come he pushed me away this morning when we were fooling around and then asked me to leave?"

"You were fooling around with Kakashi-san?!" Iruka said.

"Yeah, and then he ran away from me like I'd branded him with a hot poker."

"Naruto, the man's almost old enough to be your father!"

"And just what's that got to do with anything?" Jiraiya asked. He'd slept with plenty of people young enough to be his children. Hell, he'd slept with people young enough to be his GRANDchildren.

"It's just WRONG!"

"Oh, grow some balls, Iruka-kun. So what if Kakashi's a little bit older than is normal for a man and a…man? Both of their shit still works, they're hot for each other, and Kakashi will be a good influence on Naruto. Maybe he'll manage to calm the kid down a bit?"

"I don't like it. Kakashi's not exactly the most caring person in the world. Naruto, you should date someone more your age, someone more…devoted."

"Geez…you have a really low opinion of Kakashi, don't you?"

"Well, he hasn't given me any reason to think highly of him."

"What are you talking about? He's one of the most powerful jounin in the village. The Hokage trusts him, most shinobi look up to him, and he can be very devoted when he wants to be."

"I'm not denying that he's powerful, just that he's not very…reliable. He's late to everything, he's got such a flippant attitude, and he has sex with anyone willing to spread their legs for him."

"Bah! That's a buncha fan-girl propaganda. That man hasn't had a decent orgasm since Minato died."

Naruto looked up from the ramen counter at the Fourth's name. "Minato? Who's that?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, did you EVER pay attention in my classroom?" Iruka asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Namikaze Minato was the Fourth Hokage; the Yondaime; your father."

"How does Kakashi-sensei know him?"

"He was his sensei."

"Really?" Naruto asked in awe, "Sensei was the Yondaime's student? That's so cool!"

"You didn't know that? You would think you'd know more about the man you're obsessed with," Jiraiya said.

"Well…sensei isn't very talkative, especially not about his past."

"Understandable."

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi has a pretty shitty past."

"Don't we all…" Iruka put in, stirring his ramen and remembering his own past, which wasn't as bad as Kakashi's, but still pretty bad.

"Were Kakashi-sensei and him…lovers?"

Jiraiya hesitated before answering. He wasn't sure if Kakashi would appreciate him telling Naruto about this. Then he shrugged and decided to tell him anyway. He deserved to know, and if Kakashi didn't like it, he could very well go light himself on fire for all Jiraiya cared. The Copy Ninja might be a formidable opponent, but Jiraiya was still a sannin. Kakashi wouldn't be stupid enough to do more than complain to him. He wouldn't dare physically attack him.

"Yes, they were. They were very close. I'd never seen any two people as obsessed with each other as they were. After the rest of their team died in the war, all they had left was each other."

"I heard he tried to kill himself after Yondaime-sama died," Iruka added.

"He didn't. If he had, who would have been there to save him? Besides, Minato made him promise not to, so he could live and make sure Naruto grew up to be a respectable man," Jiraiya knew this because Kakashi himself had told him. He would have been there to save Kakashi, but luckily the jounin had decided to keep his word.

"So he's lived all these years for Naruto?"

"Pretty much. If anything ever happens to you, Naruto, I wouldn't be surprised if he really did jump off a cliff or something of that nature. He can be awfully dramatic."

Although he'd been listening to everything said, Naruto was still focused on, "My…father? He and my father were…together? But…that's impossible. Where would I have come from?"

"You were an accident in more than one way."

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"What?"

Iruka gave him a deep frown and turned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto, you weren't an accident. Your parents loved you. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

"Oh, please, he was as big an accident as they come. Minato only slept with Kushina so she wouldn't think he was gay. He slept with her ONCE, and managed to get her all preggers. That was the only time I ever saw Kakashi and him fight. Granted, it wasn't about him sleeping with Kushina, but still."

"I was an accident?"

"Yeah, but a very welcome one. Minato always wanted a family. I never saw the man happier, or more terrified, than the day you were born. He passed you around with Kakashi like you were a hot potato while Kushina recovered from the delivery. He was crying and laughing at the same time. Even then you looked just like him. Kakashi thought you were the cutes thing until you puked all over his face, and then he refused to hold you anymore."

"So Kakashi-sensei was in love with him?"

"Yup."

"Then no wonder he doesn't want to be with me…"

"Naruto, have you not heard a word I've said? I said he had the hots for you! You shouldn't give up one him just yet."

"But he's still in love with the Fourth. He had a dream about him last night and was whispering his name. When I asked him who 'Nato' was, he kicked me out. He doesn't want me. He wants Otou-sama back."

"It doesn't matter. What he needs to do is move the fuck on! And you're going to help him do that, Naruto."

"How?"

"I dunno."

"You're useless, Mr. Pickles!"

" I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Fortunately, Naruto didn't need Jiraiya's help. He thought of what to do all on his own. He really was growing up.

Naruto left the ramen shop for the first time without eating anything. He ran all the way back to Kakashi's apartment, and resisted the urge to burst through the door. He had to calm himself outside the door before he actually knocked.

Kakashi uncurled himself from his ball in his safe, warm bed to drag himself to the door. He looked through the peephole and cringed. Naruto. What was he still doing there? He contemplated not answering, but Naruto made that impossible.

"Sensei, I know you're in there. Open the door."

Kakashi took a deep breath to sooth his nerves the best he could, and opened the door. "What is it, Naruto?"

Uninvited, Naruto pushed his way into the apartment. Kakashi just backed up, afraid to touch or be touched by the boy. Closing the door behind him, Naruto looked at the clearly worried Kakashi. He took a step closer, and Kakashi took yet another step back.

Before he could react, Naruto ran forward and shoved Kakashi against a wall. That was the last thing the jounin had been expecting. He'd expected tearful confessions of love, begging, persuasion, but not aggression.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered into his neck. He was struggling to free himself, but apparently Jiraiya had taught Naruto howto hold someone down. Wonder how he demonstrated that…

"Naruto, let me go."

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you want to be with me?"

"I…because…I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Sensei, you can tell me the truth. I already know anyway."

"You…know?"

"Mr. Pickles told me."

_Mr. Pickles?_

"Um…who's that?"

"Pervy-sensei. I gave him a new name since he didn't like 'Pervy-sensei.'"

"I see."

_Damn that Jiraiya. Fucking drunk-ass bastard…_

"Does it hurt to look at me, sensei? Everyone says I look just like him."

Kakashi gulped, "Sometimes a little."

Naruto ran his tongue along Kakashi's ear, smashing Kakashi's into the wall with is hips. Being this close to each other had them both a little warmer than usual. Naruto let go of Kakashi's wrists and slid them up his body to his face. He tried to pull the mask down, but Kakashi's hands on his wrists stopped him once again.

"Naruto, stop it."

"Sensei, it's okay. I know you still love him, and that's alright with me. I want to be with you. I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means you won't see me when I touch you, or think of me when we're together, I don't care. I just want to be close like this. I will be anyone you need me to be, sensei." Kakashi couldn't believe this. Naruto was saying it was okay for him to pretend he was Minato. What was the catch? Naruto brushed his lips over Kakashi's, "Let me kiss away the pain."

**Wow, I don't think I've ever written such a long chapter before. Hope you liked it! Review if you did, or even if you didn't!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi groaned and let go of Naruto's wrists whose fingers curled over the edge of the mask and pulled it down unhindered, never breaking the contact between their lips. Once the silk was finally gone, Naruto didn't waste any time before sucking Kakashi's bottom lip into his mouth, tasting the sweet vanilla of his mouth.

Kakashi opened his mouth to let Naruto's wandering tongue in, and soon the two were tangled together with tongues, limbs, and passion. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. Once Naruto had removed his mask, once he felt the warmth of Naruto's breath on his actual skin, not through the mask, his IQ dropped devastatingly, and all he could think was, "I want more of him. I want ALL of him."

Kakashi gripped the bottom of Naruto's shirt, and pulled it up, wrenching it off the boy's body. Naruto didn't have a hard time doing the same to Kakashi seeing as though he still didn't have a shirt or any clothes on. Once again, the two were plastered together, shirtless, and exploring the others' bodies with hands and tongues.

Naruto lifted Kakashi's legs up to wrap them around himself and carried Kakashi back to his bedroom. It was a rather awkward journey. The two might have been the same height, but Kakashi was still lankier than Naruto. Somehow they managed though and were soon rolling around on Kakashi's bed once again.

Kakashi pushed at the top of Naruto's pants, trying to take them off without leaving Naruto's mouth. It became increasingly apparent that that wasn't going to happen, so Kakashi gave up and left Naruto's sweet lips just long enough to tear the boy's pants and underwear off in one fail sweep.

Kakashi had to stop and admire Naruto's body for a moment. He was almost certain that Naruto was Minato's honest to God clone. The only difference was the scar Minato had had running in between his abs. Naruto had a black seal mark instead.

Naruto got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's slender waist, pressing their foreheads together. "Kakashi-sensei, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Suck it."

Naruto kissed Kakashi one more lingering time before pushing him onto his back and making his way slowly down the man's body towards his second erection of the day. Hopefully this one would be satisfied.

Naruto glanced up at Kakashi who was watching him intently. He'd been a little afraid to look. The last time, Kakashi had pushed him away when he looked. This time was different.

When Naruto looked up, just like before, it was Minato looking up at him. Kakashi stared, waiting for the hallucination to pass, but nothing changed. It was still Minato looking up at him when he ran his fingers through his hair. It was still him when Naruto's lips closed around his head, sucking him in further. It was still Minato when Kakashi moaned the first time.

Naruto tilted his head back down to concentrate on the task at hand. Kakashi wasn't a small man. If he didn't pay attention, he was going to choke.

The faster Naruto's mouth moved over Kakashi, the louder the jounin became. All the little sounds he made drove Naruto crazy. Even when Kakashi moaned, "Minato…" Naruto wasn't fazed. He kept going until Kakashi was at his limit. Then, and only then, did he stop.

Kakashi opened the eyes he hadn't been aware he'd closed in the first place. The pleasure had stopped. Why had the pleasure stopped? His eyes darted around, searching for the reason, when they landed on Minato, inching closer.

Naruto slid up Kakashi's body. He would be damned if all they were going to do was a little oral. Naruto wanted more, and he was sure Kakashi wouldn't mind.

Minato came closer and closer until he was so close, Kakashi couldn't see him clearly with his eyes open. He just closed them and eagerly accepted the man's tongue into his mouth. He'd missed doing this with Minato. The man had always been an expert in all things sexual. Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion it was because of all that time he'd spent with Jiraiya…

Naruto rolled over onto his back, pulling Kakashi on top of him. He wrapped his legs around him, wanting to be closer, but they were already as close as they could possibly get without melting into each other.

Kakashi kissed Naruto's ear and nipped at the lobe, rolling it between his teeth. He pushed three fingers into Naruto's mouth, massaging the tongue and sliding over the teeth, some of which were sharper than normal. Satisfied with the slipperiness of the digits, he began the process of pushing them into a much tighter hole.

Naruto moaned when Kakashi had all three fingers inside. It felt so good, much better than it had in his fantasies. Kakashi's fingers brushed over his spot and Naruto cried out, his body shaking with pleasure. Kakashi hit the spot again and Naruto moaned, "Sensei…" Kakashi found this to be odd.

_Sensei? Why is Minato calling me sensei?_

Again, Kakashi's long fingers brushed that magic spot and again, Naruto moaned loudly. "Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi pulled back from Naruto's neck and looked down at the boy, ready to ask Minato why he was calling him sensei, but froze at the sight of Naruto. There was a fresh sheen of sweat coating the boy, making his hair stick to his forehead. His eyes were closed and he was panting, whimpering his name between deep breathes.

"Naruto." The boy in question opened his eyes and looked up dazedly at his love interest. He didn't like the look in the man's eyes.

"What's wrong, sensei? Why did you stop?" Kakashi removed his fingers from Naruto and moved away from the boy, thoroughly frightening him. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, sensei?"

"I'm sorry for using you."

"You're not using me."

"Yes, I am. Pretending you're someone else…I'm using you. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Okay, sensei, whatever, just come back here."

Kakashi shook his head. "I can't. I can't touch you without seeing him, and I won't use you like that. Minato would never forgive me."

"Kakashi-sensei, I told you, it's okay. I'll be whoever you need me to be."

"It's not okay! Don't you get it, Naruto? I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with the fact that I can forget about Minato's death when I'm with you you. I wish I could love you like I loved him, but…I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's you who doesn't get it, sensei! I don't care if you don't love me! I love YOU! That's all that matters! If you can't see me when we're together, FINE, just get over here and fuck me already!"

"Naruto…"

"Why can't you realize these things BEFORE we get to the good stuff? Or better yet, AFTER?!"

"I told you. You're good at this wooing stuff."

"Sensei…just this once?"

"No, it'll just make everything harder."

They were silent for a while, neither of them had anything to say.

"Sensei, will you ever get over him?"

"Don't hold your breath, Naruto." With that, Kakashi got up and retreated to his bathroom, hoping Naruto would leave while he took shower.

**Me: Aw, so sads...;; poor Naru-chan! **

**Minato: Why do you insist on doing these things to my oh-so-adorable Naru-chan and Ka-chan?! **

**Me: I don't know! I think I need help!**

**Minato: Well, DUH! Stop it, would you?! You'd better fix them, dammit!**

**Me: Or what, Yondaime-sama? You're DEAD!**

**Minato: Don't provoke me! I might be dead, but I can still haunt you for the rest of your life! And then when you die, I'll torture you for all eternity!**

**Me: No you won't. You're too nice for such things.**

**Minato: What?! Do you think I got to be Hokage by being NICE?! I have an evil side too, ya know! I am human!**

**Me: Yeah, a dead human...**

**Minato: You just wait, RubberDuckies! I'm going to DESTROY you!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever...Review please, and Nato-chan will come visit you in the night to verse you in the ways of the sex god!**

**Minato: What?! You're whoring me out now?! You can't do that!**

**Me: Watch me. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka found Naruto in a ball of misery and tears, huddled in a corner of his small one bedroom apartment. He hadn't seen the boy in almost a week, and he was worried about him. He would have come to see him sooner to find out how things had gone with Kakashi, but he'd been so busy at the Academy-exams were soon-that he just didn't have the time.

Seeing Naruto in such a state was devastating. It was always a comforting thought to think that Naruto was incapable of being sad. Here he was though, crying-no-_sobbing_. There was what amounted to a dozen boxes worth of used tissues piled up in a wall-like structure all around Naruto. Iruka would have to scale this before reaching him. Luckily, he was a trained ninja, and was able to, not just scale the mountain, but move the entire thing.

"I take it things didn't go well then?" Iruka whispered into Naruto's ear as he pulled the mess of a boy into his arms to cradle lovingly.

"He-He said he didn't want to use me!"

Iruka wasn't quite sure how to react to this. He'd been sure Kakashi would take advantage of Naruto. This was unexpected. It was good news to Iruka, but clearly not to Naruto. He didn't want to hurt him by making it obvious that he approved of Kakashi's rejection, but Naruto was expecting an answer.

"Well…that's noble of him. It would have been…dishonorable of him to do such a thing to someone as young as yourself."

"But, SENSEI! He wouldn't have been using me! I TOLD him it was okay! I TOLD HIM!"

"Told him what, Naruto?"

"It was okay if he saw the Fourth instead of me! I just want to be with him! No matter what that means! Why doesn't he understand that?!"

"Naruto…I'm not sure you know what it would mean if your relationship was based on lies and illusions. Those kinds of relationships never turn out well. You might be okay with it now, but sooner or later…you'll want him to see you, and when he doesn't…"

"You're WRONG! Even if I did want him to see me, he would eventually see me after we'd been together enough! He only saw the Fourth when we were…you know…fooling around…otherwise it was me! He could have…we could have…"

"Naruto…"

"Why can't he see that!?"

Iruka held Naruto while he opened the flood gates for another power cry. He'd never seen him like this before. He didn't even cry this much when the Third was killed, or when Sasuke left. Who knew he cared so much about the mysterious jounin?

"Naruto, why don't you come stay with me for a while? You just need to focus on other things. This will pass."

"Pass?" Naruto laughed a bitter laugh, "This is love, sensei, not the flu."

"Alright, it won't go away completely, but this is, in a sense, a death, like losing someone you love forever. And like death, the pain will always be there, but it will dull and fade. Just get your mind off of it for a while, and it will fade into some dark corner of your brain."

"You know from experience, sensei?"

"Yes," Iruka said, thinking of Mizuki. He'd loved the man, and had almost been killed by him-twice. It was one of the worst rejections in the history of rejections. So Iruka had a good idea about what Naruto was feeling. At least Kakashi actually liked Naruto. Mizuki had just pretended to like Iruka.

"How can you stand it?"

"It's not easy, but…you get used to it. It's really not so bad. Life will make you forget most of the time. You just need to move on. You can do better than Kakashi anyway. Find someone your own age, Naruto. Someone a little less…scuffed."

"Huh?"

"Kakashi's not as young as he used to be, Naruto. He's hasn't been 'young' since he became a jounin when he was thirteen. He's seen things you can't even imagine, things I can't even imagine. Those things leave a mark. We try to ignore them, but they're still there. Find someone with more promise, more…hope."

"Why? So I can watch it be dashed to bits?"

"Naruto, you've got enough hope for everyone in the world. Nobody could lose hope with you around."

Naruto smiled. It was just a tiny little ghost of a smile, but a smile none the less. "Sensei, you always know just what to say."

Though Naruto was comforted, his depression soon overtook him again. He'd stopped crying, but he was still moping. He barely had the energy to drag himself from Iruka's bedroom, to the bathroom, and back. Iruka had no idea what to do with the boy. He'd never seen anyone so depressed. If Tsunade came over right then and told Naruto she was making him Hokage, Iruka was sure Naruto wouldn't even care. It was frightening seeing him so down, like the sun no longer rose in the morning and the world was plunged into a state of utter darkness.

_I need to stop hanging out with Jiraiya. I'm getting to be a little overdramatic…_

No matter what Iruka did, Naruto refused to be cheered up. It seemed that last smile was the only one Iruka was ever going to get out of him. He was even turning down ramen. NARUTO was turning down RAMEN! How do you deal with such a creature?

_How can I cheer him up?_

There was only one solution Iruka could think of, and it didn't seem very possible. Iruka didn't have a choice though. He had to at least try, even if it was pointless.

_It seems Naruto's rubbing off on me..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha! I finally found the time and energy to write! :P Enjoy!**

If Kakashi hadn't been so tired from having a "friendly bout between rivals" with Gai, he might have known there was someone in his apartment.

He opened the door, leaning against it, and was immediately greeted with a fist to the face. Before he could react, two hands grabbed his shirt and yanked him into his own apartment where he was thrown into a wall. He fell to the floor in shock only to have his attacker stand over him and continue to beat the crap out of him.

He finally gathered his senses and put a stop to the beating by sweeping the unknown feet out from under themselves, trapping the hands behind a back, and holding down the person with all his weight.

He held both wrists with one hand and grabbed a handful of the man's hair, pulling their head sharply backwards.

He was shocked once again to see the intruder was, in fact, Iruka-sensei.

"Let me go, you bastard! I'm not done pummeling you!" Iruka yelled, struggling in Kakashi's grip.

"Iruka-sensei, what is this all about?"

"What is it about?! Is that a serious question?!"

"Yes," Kakashi said calmly.

"It's about NARUTO! You stupid, arrogant, self-centered, perverted, crazy-old JOUNIN!"

Kakashi winced at the mentioning of Naruto's name. Every time he heard his name, a sharp pain seared through his chest. Why was that? He didn't understand. Maybe he just felt bad about hurting the boy.

"I thought you would be happy that I rejected him, Iruka-sensei. I know you didn't approve of our relationship. Or lack thereof…"

"I DON'T approve! But I approve even less of Naruto being in pain! Do you even know what you've done to him! You BROKE HIM!"

"He'll get over it, I'm sure. Naruto's good at bouncing back."

"This time…I'm not so sure. I've never seen him like this," Iruka said, quieting at the remembrance of the miserable Naruto.

"Like what?"

"I don't think he's stopped crying or left his apartment for three days now."

Kakashi was silent as he mulled that over.

"Iruka-sensei, if I let you go, are you going to attack me again?"

"Without the element of surprise? I think not."

Kakashi released the brunette and dragged them both to their feet.

"Why did you do it?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto didn't tell you?"

"Said something about seeing the Fourth instead of him, but not much of what he said was comprehensible."

"Well, that's it in a nutshell."

"So you rejected him because you still haven't gotten over the Yondaime?"

"Yes."

"But Naruto said that was okay, right?"

"Well…yeah, but-"

"If he said it was alright," Iruka said, cutting him off, "why did you still reject him?"

"Because I'm not going to make him be something that he's not."

Iruka shook his head like Kakashi was being unbelievable.

"Do you not know Naruto at all?"

Kakashi just gave Iruka a confused look.

"You broke it off with him because you didn't want him to pretend to be someone else."

"Yes, and?"

"Naruto is whoever you need him to be. That's who he is. You say you don't want to force him to be something he's not. Well, that's exactly what you're doing."

Kakashi stared at Iruka for a long time. He felt like he'd just been hit by a train. And the feeling wasn't because of Iruka's beating.

How could he have been so stupid? Iruka was absolutely right. Naruto had always adapted to who or whatever his friends needed. When Sasuke needed someone to be his rival, someone to push him to his limits, Naruto was there. When Sakura needed someone kind and gentle to hold her after Sasuke left, Naruto was there. When Kakashi himself needed cheering up, Naruto was there. He was like a chameleon the way his personalities changed. How had he never noticed it before?

Kakashi shoved past Iruka, almost running out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Iruka called, but Kakashi never answered. "Tch. He's such a jerk. Why does Naruto like him so much?"

Rain started pouring down as he scrambled over rooftops in the direction of Naruto's place. He'd been an utter fool for pushing Naruto away. Why did he always have to look a gift horse in the mouth? Why did he have to pick at every little thing until it fell apart? Because he was a paranoid shinobi, that's why. But what he'd done to Naruto had really cut the cake. He just hoped Naruto would forgive him; take him back…

Dripping wet, he pounded on Naruto's door, calling his name over and over. When he got no response, he kicked the door open and entered uninvited. He needed to apologize, and he needed to do it NOW.

He searched the apartment, but Naruto was nowhere in sight. He wasn't even beneath the mountain of used tissues he found in the corner of the living room.

"Naruto…where are you?"

**Hope this was all to your liking The next chapter will be the end! There may or may not be a lemon...okay, there's going to be a lemon XD most definitely!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally finished! Hurrah! Hope you all likie!^^**

Kakashi scoured the village in his search for a certain blonde-haired chuunin. Where could he be? He wasn't at Sakura's, or at any of his other friends' houses, he wasn't at the Hokage Tower, he wasn't in any of the training grounds, and he wasn't at Ichiraku's. Where else would Naruto run to?

The rain that had been coming down steadily had soaked Kakashi's clothes all the way through, his shoes too. He squelched over rooftops, down streets, poking his head into different establishments that might be housing the boy. But no matter where he looked, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

He fell to his knees in front of the worn memorial stone he visited everyday and came to when he needed to think. He'd searched everywhere and was close to giving up. For that day at least. He wasn't about to give up on Naruto completely just because he couldn't find him. That would be like an insult to the boy who didn't understand the meaning of the word "quit".

"Where could he be, Obito?" Kakashi whispered to his dead friend that Naruto reminded him of. He often came here to speak to the late Uchiha. There were others that he remembered there, his sensei included, but Obito especially. He'd changed Kakashi's life, after all, and then died to save him. For some reason, when he came to the memorial, Kakashi felt like he was closer to Obito somehow; like he could really hear him, and could respond. Kakashi had had epiphanies in front of that slab of stone more than once.

He ran his thumb over Obito's name. It was carved into the stone, but was starting to wear away, probably because Kakashi often rubbed it like that. Maybe he could get Tenzou to fix it. The earth-user would be better at it then him.

As Kakashi caressed the name, his eyes wandered over the stone, lighting on the names of his fallen comrades that he'd known personally. Minato, Rin, even his father's name. And then his eyes stopped on a name he'd never noticed before, two actually, right next to each other. He hadn't known the man or the woman belonging to the names, but he knew their son.

Staring at their surname, he could practically hear Obito calling him an idiot for forgetting probably the closest person to Naruto, except maybe Sasuke.

Their names were Hikaru and Akiko. UMINO Hikaru and Akiko. Iruka's parents. He hadn't checked Iruka's apartment. How could he not think to check there? Especially since it was Iruka himself who had shown him the light. Of course he'd be at Iruka's. It was so obvious.

"Thanks again, Obito. What would I do without you?" Kakashi rubbed his name one last time before making his way to the chuunin sensei's apartment.

Standing in front of the door, Kakashi calmed himself. Naruto wouldn't definitely be here; there was no where else he could be. Taking one last deep breath, Kakashi knocked loudly on the door, making sure there was no way anyone inside could NOT hear him.

There was no answer.

He knocked again, louder still, and got excited when he heard a groan and some sheets rustling deep within the apartment.

"Iruka-sensei! Someone's at the door!" Naruto called out through the empty apartment.

_He's here…he's really here…_

Kakashi knocked again.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called once again.

Kakashi knocked one more time, deciding he'd just let himself in if Naruto didn't come answer the door himself this time.

Naruto groaned loudly and sat up in Iruka's bed. The man must not be around. He'd have to get up and answer it himself. Groaning some more—he'd just gotten to sleep—Naruto stood up, leaving the warmth of the bed to answer the door. He trudged down the hallway.

Kakashi was listening with his ear pressed to the door. Naruto was getting closer, but he was taking his own good time, wasn't he? Kakashi lost his patience and tried the knob. It was open, so he just let himself in and all but ran to Naruto. He picked up the groggy boy in his arms and spun him around in an overjoyed circle. He'd found him!

Naruto almost cried out when Kakashi picked him up; the man was soaking wet, and COLD. The cold water soaked through his thin pajamas and made him shiver slightly. He was a little too shocked to cry out though. Why was Kakashi here? And why was he hugging him like he just found out he wasn't dead.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto," Kakashi set the boy down and held him in place with his hands on his shoulders, "you're here, you're really here. I looked everywhere for you, but you weren't in your apartment and you weren't anywhere else. I couldn't find you anywhere, but you're here now. I found you. I found you…" he couldn't stop touching Naruto all over like he wasn't sure was actually there.

"I'm here, sensei, but…why are YOU here?" Naruto keep his face under tight control. He was stupid enough to let himself believe Kakashi was here to confess undying love for him. He was more likely gonna hurt him again.

"Because I love you." Naruto stared at him. Had he heard that right? He…_loved_ him? "Iruka came to see me and he told me how bad you were feeling and he…um…he knocked some sense into me, and I realized that I'm making you be someone you're not by pushing you away. I'm sorry, Naruto, I was wrong. I was so wrong," Kakashi pulled Naruto into a hug, cradling his head against his chest, "I need you, Naru; I want you. Everything I said before, I take it back, all of it. Come back to me. Please?"

Naruto wasn't sure what had just happened. Had he just done exactly what he was sure would be the last thing he'd do? Had he seriously just admitted undying love? Well, maybe not undying, but love nonetheless?

"What did Iruka-sensei do to you?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"He opened my eyes." Kakashi pulled back and cupped Naruto face, his sweet little face, in his hands, "Naruto…will you take me back?"

In his head, Naruto was screaming, "_Yes! YES! OF COURSE I WILL!_" but outwardly Naruto looked away from Kakashi's pleading gaze and said, "I don't know, sensei, you really hurt him…"

Kakashi's heart sank, but he wasn't about to give up, "How can I make it up to you, Naru-chan?"

Naruto tried to suppress a smile at the nickname, but the smile won out, spreading across his face. He put his arms around Kakashi's neck, pressing his forehead to his, and whispered, "I think you're gonna have to woo me, sensei."

Kakashi grinned, "I think something can be arranged…" Gently, he pressed Naruto into a nearby wall, his hands on his hips. "You wanna take off my mask for me, love?"

_Love…_

Naruto thought he might burst with happiness. If this was a dream, he prayed to any god that would listen that he would never wake up. Matching Kakashi's grin, Naruto reached up and removed Kakashi's mask for him.

The silver-haired man leaned forward and captured Naruto's warm lips in his own slightly cold ones. It wasn't until he was in Naruto's embrace that he realized he was soaked through with rain. He was FREEZING!

"Maybe you should take these wet clothes off, sensei?"

"I think you're right." He was starting to shiver.

"Come here," Naruto took Kakashi hand and led him down the hallway, "the bathroom's down here. Naruto pulled him inside the large bathroom attached to the master bedroom. Once inside, he unzipped Kakashi's flak jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled the shirt out of his pants, over his head, and discarded it to the side.

Kakashi shivered as Naruto ran his hands all over his chilled skin. He unbuttoned Naruto's shirt as he reveled in the sensation of Naruto sucking on his nipple, his tongue sliding along his collar bone, up his neck…He kissed him deeply while he just ripped the shirt the rest of the way open, too impatient to deal with the buttons.

Naruto giggled at Kakashi's impatience. The buttons from his shirt went flying, but he didn't care, even though those were his favorite pajamas. He undid the top of Kakashi's pants and pushed them down along with his underwear. He was about to go to his knees and suck Kakashi, but the jounin stopped him.

"No, don't."

Naruto froze. He thought Kakashi was rejecting him again. This time it hurt ten times worse than before. This time Kakashi had been the one to confess his feelings. Tears welled in his eyes. He just didn't understand…

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Kakashi asked softly, pulling the boy into his arms.

"Why don't you want me? I thought you said you loved me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I want you. Why else would I be here—naked?"

"But you just said to stop!"

"I just don't want you to suck my cock. I think it's my turn to suck yours."

Naruto looked up into his smiling face and was reassured. He mirrored Kakashi's smiled, but it waned and disappeared. He gave Kakashi a serious look. "Kakashi-sensei…you're not going to stop this time, right? I don't think I'll be able to stand it if you stop…"

"Don't worry, love. I'm not stopping this time even if you as me to." He hadn't had sex in a LONG time. No way was he stopping now that he'd found a lover who he could be comfortable with. Kakashi kissed him again, thoroughly enjoying the feel of their tongues sliding together. He was aching for more. "Let's go to the bedroom, hm?"

Naruto grinned and ran away to the bedroom, leaving Kakashi to chase after him. When he caught up to the boy, he was already under the covers, waiting for him. His pajama bottoms in a heap on the floor.

Kakashi slipped under the covers with him and pressed their bodies together. Naruto was so warm and Kakashi was still cold. The difference in temperature made them both shiver.

Kakashi sucked at Naruto's neck, kissing downward. He got distracted with his lightly dusted nipples, but continued down. He found that Naruto's seal mark was very sensitive. The further to the middle he got, the louder the blonde moaned. He sucked on his belly button, the very center of the mark, and Naruto arched off the bed, crying out Kakashi's name. The jounin grinned to himself. Before they were done, Naruto will have screamed louder than that.

He spread Naruto's legs when he finally reached his destination. The little blonde curls decorating his cash and prizes tickled his face as he nuzzled deep into it, licking the boy's balls and massaging his thighs.

"Kakashi-sensei…please…"Naruto groaned.

"What do you want, Naru-chan?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"Suck it, please, please suck it…"

Kakashi, eager to please him, sucked Naruto's aching erection into his mouth, swallowing him. He pulled back and sucked him in again, and again, and again…Naruto moaned in pleasure, rewarding Kakashi for his efforts.

When Kakashi deemed Naruto was close to his climax, he stopped. He moved back up to kiss his favorite little blonde and whisper in his ear, "Do you want more, Naru? Hm? Do you want me inside you?" he ground himself against Naruto for emphasis.

"I've wanted that for a long time, sensei," Naruto said, wrapping his legs around Kakashi.

"Me too."

It wasn't long before Kakashi had Naruto ready. He thrust his three fingers inside him, teasing the sensitive prostate, while he watched Naruto writhe beneath him. It had been so long since Kakashi had done this; he was a little afraid he might have forgotten how to do it. Not that that was going to stop him.

He straddled one of Naruto's legs and guided himself into his tight hole, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to just slam into him. He just had to let Naruto get used to him and then he could—

"Sensei, please just fuck me…PLEASE?"

Kakashi glanced at him, panting with his restraint, "A-Are you sure? Cuz once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Yes, I'm sure. Fuck me, sensei. Fuck me like I know you're dying to."

"Gods…you're so fucking perfect, Naru-chan…" Kakashi thrust hard into the boy, all but screaming as he did so. He couldn't even remember the last time he was inside someone. He'd forgotten how amazing it felt. Letting himself go, he clutched Naruto's leg while he fucked him nice and hard, making his blonde cry out and scream with almost every thrust.

"Oh…sensei, you're so good…"

"Naruto…oh, I can't…I can't much longer…I…AH!" Kakashi bit his tongue and swallowed the rest of his scream. He fell on top of Naruto and could feel his still hard erection pressed into his chest. He felt bad for not being able to last as long as Naruto, but that didn't mean he'd leave him unsatisfied. He wiggled down his body and sucked him into his mouth once again while his fingers stroked his sweet spot mercilessly.

Naruto's grabbed Kakashi's hair and thrust up into his mouth, seeking his own release. It wasn't hard to find. Just looking at Kakashi's mouth on his cock was enough to push him over the edge. He came into Kakashi's mouth, screaming his name just like Kakashi had predicted.

Kakashi swallowed it all and floated back up the bed to snuggle with his sated new lover. The curled up together, ready for a nap. And they would have had their nap, too, if it weren't for Iruka.

The chuunin was standing in the doorway, his jaw on the floor, staring at them in horror. The two on the bed had been alerted to his presence when he slammed the door against the wall.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto breathed.

"MY BED!"

**So I haven't actually read this over yet, and I can't do it right now, cuz I'm going to my daddy's, but I'll do it on monday...if you find any mistakes, let me know^^ Hope you liked it!! This fic is now officially FINISHED!:D**


End file.
